Homophobia
A/N: I've had this idea for a day or two, and I decided to post it! Yay! Most are for males, but since most of my characters are female, I changed it a little bit. The One Who Died Alone (Zeel and Alicia) (Eh, Shim doesn't exist in this story. This is a pairing that I thought was kinda cute...so I used it.) I am the woman who died alone in the hospital because they would not let my girlfriend into the room. Alicia lay on her bed in the hospital. She could hear screaming from the hallway. "She's going to die either way!" Zeel yelled. "I want to see my girlfrend one last time! Please!" "I'm sorry," the doctor apologized. "I can't let you." She heard the doctor walk away, and Zeel crying quietly. "M-my girlfriend..." Alicia lay in bed, closing her eyes, smiling. She knew she was dying. She wanted to see her girfriend one last time before she died, but knowing Zeel loved her was all she really needed. "J-jag älskar dig, Zeel..." Those were the last words Alicia said. She died there in the hospital that day. The Long Nights I am the one who holds her gay sister tight through the painful, tear-filled nights. Demitri sat on her little sister's bed, hugging her and rocking her gently. "Почему они должны быть так сказать?" Sasha sobbed. "Wh-why can't I just be accepted?" "If you're talking about Zeel, then just don't worry about it," Demitri whispered. "She already has a boyfriend, and if she didn't, I'm sure she would love you very, very much." "Нет, I'm not talking about hr. I'm talking about everyone. I know I can act tough and hide the pain, but I'm breaking on the inside. I want to show it, but then I'll just be made fun of even more." Demitri didn't know how to respond. She had always tried to be a good big sister, no matter what. Sasha was gay, and from he moment she realized it, she told Demitri. Demitri had been there for her every step of the way. But this was probably the only thing she wasn't expecting. She ran her fingers through her little sister's hair. "I'm sorry, Маленькая сестра...I don't know how to give you any advice there...I am so very sorry." "It's okay. I'll find something out for myself for a change." "I'm sorry I can't help..." Sasha smiled slightly, closed her eyes, murmured "Я люблю тебя," and fell asleep. "Я люблю тебя," Demitri whispered. She layed her sister down and covered her up. "Удачи. Я желаю вам лучше всего." The Realtor Hung Up We are the couple who had the realtor hang up on us when she found out we wanted to rent a one-bedroom for two women. "Hello, thank you for calling our realtor service." "Konichiwa," Kasumi said. "I'm calling about the one-bedroom apartment that's open for rent. My partner and I are really looking forward to moving into our own place." "Oh, how wonderful. What are your names?" "Kasumi and Yukkiko." "Uh...age and sex?" "We're both seventeen, and we're both female." The next thing Kasumi heard was a monotonous buzz. The realtor had hung up. Afraid I am the mother who has never hugged her daughter because I grew up afraid to show affection to another woman. It was Tekka's seventh birthday. Her mother had gotten her the whole manga series of Fruits Basket. She wanted to give her mother a hug, but Astrid had a strict rule against it. She didn't know why, and it would be a bit too embarrassing for her to ask. "Mommy, what's a homo?" Astrid's mother looked down at her. "A homo is a homosexual, someone who is gay. A horrible, awful sinner. If you grow up to be one, I will be very disappointed in you." "But they're just like normal people, right?" "No, a normal person is straight. Not bisexual, not homosexual. Straight." Astrid nodded. She promised to herself and her mother that she would never so affection to another woman. And she never did. Not even her own daughter. She Died So Young We are the siblings who buried our little sister long before her time. Uki opened the door to her older brother's house. She had come over because it was Pechka's birthday. "Ivan!" she called cheerfully. "I'm here!" She received no response, so she went upstairs. She checked Ivan's bedroom, and then Pechka's. Her little sister was lying on the floor, dead, with Ivan sitting next to her, holding a note. "Wh-what happened?" Uki breathed, trembling. Ivan read the note out loud. Брат, спасибо вам большое за заботу обо мне. Я так люблю тебя очень, и я никогда не сделал бы это, насколько я делал без тебя. Как я уже думать о самоубийстве, я думал о вас и почти решил не убивать себя? Я вспомнила, как весело мы были вместе, и сколько я вам должен. Сестра, ты пришел на ум тоже, когда я думал о самоубийстве. Вы помогли поднять меня, и вы один из моих самых близких друзей. Я не могу думать о моей жизни любым другим способом без вас. Спасибо за то, что там. Вы лучше без урода, живущих с вами. Там один меньше урод в этом мире. Геи здесь не место, так что я убил себя. Я видел фотографию из нас, и вспомнил, что ты сказал мне в тот день. "Мы будем любить тебя несмотря ни на что". Но ты не мог бы любить меня. Вы не можете по-настоящему, всей душой любить урод, что я. Ты лучше без меня. —Печки "B-but...I would love her...no matter what..." Uki whimpered. Ivan kept his eyes on the note. "She just couldn't accept that she was a lesbian...and she felt that she didn't belong...and that she never would be loved. But she will always have a special place in my heart." Hiding Their Love I am the person who has to hide what this world needs most, love. Meghan sat on her couch watching Love Story with her girlfriend, Louise. "I really wish we could go on a date at a resaurant or something," Meghan sighed. "Me, too," Louise responded. "But I guess we have to be happy with what we've got." Meghan nodded. "The one thing this chaotic world needs most, and we're not even allowed to show it." More Coming Soon